


Do not be afraid to fall in love

by Sanctitatem



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem written from James Watson's PoV for Helen Magnus. Inspired by another poem someone reblogged on tumblr and said that they thought it represented Helen's feelings on how she thought she was unlovable. James (in my head) wanted to write a poem in response. This is that poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not be afraid to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This was written for fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Do not be afraid to fall in love,**

for it will heal and fill your soul.

It will flood your senses,

and help you breathe again.

 

You may have scars.

Ones that are etched into both body and mind,

but that does not stop the beauty I see,

from illuminating you in a crowd.

 

**Do not be afraid to fall in love.**

Please, lean on me,

take my offered comfort and love,

for you will not hurt me,

and I can provide warmth for us both.

 

**Do not be afraid to fall in love.**

For I can see the good in you,

your kindness,

your compassion,

the joy that lights up your eyes.

 

I know you can let go of your anger,

let your defences go,

for I am here to sooth your soul.

 

**Do not be afraid to fall in love.**

I can balance you,

give you what you need.

Love will replace the fear you feel

and possess you completely.

 

You will breathe life, anew, into my soul.

 

**Do not be afraid to fall in love.**

I feed on your bubbling affection

and on your intoxicating happiness.

Our love will feed each other

and keep us forever fulfilled.

 

We will keep each other safe,

and help lift each other

above the torrent below.

 

**Do not be afraid to fall in love.**

For I will see your truth.

See it underneath the chaos of reality,

clear a path for you to follow

and hold you whilst you free yourself from your pain.

 

**Do not be afraid to fall in love.**

None can be forever strong,

I will wrap you in my arms and keep you.

Keep you save and give you strength.

 

We can lean on each other,

and trust each other with our hearts,

with our vulnerabilities

and be better for it.

 

**Do not be afraid to fall in love.**

For I am here for you,

whenever you need me.

 

**Always.**


End file.
